A Paws in Time
by PadfootsPrincessJ
Summary: During the “final battle” Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB
1. Confusion

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Chapter 1: Confusion

Running about the Ministry of Magic, dodging, deflecting and casting spells was not how she had planned to spend her last day of school. This was it: the "Final Battle" as much of the Wizarding world had decided to call it; the time when Harry Potter will defeat Lord Voldemort, and Hermione Granger was right in the middle of it.

Spell after spell, Hermione kept working. She was not going to die. If only for Harry's sake, she would survive. She saw a figure darting out of a shadow and straight past her, heading for the stairwell. Hermione followed, instinctively knowing that this was no friend. Running through a pair of doors, Hermione heard a mutter from below and quickly cast a shield charm. The sound of fast footsteps was the only thing telling Hermione that the person she was following was still descending.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled under her breath. She cast a stunning hex blindly, hoping to hit her target. She failed, the sound of footsteps continued to echo around her. Whilst running, Hermione considered the options, failing to find a reason for going to them, until…

Department of Mysteries? Maybe. Who knew what the Unspeakables had come up with that could influence the outcome of this battle? The possibility of a change, a threat to Harry and the rest of the Order spurred Hermione on. She ran faster, down the staircase, listening for any change in rhythm or volume of the footsteps.

An abrupt noise cut through the air: a door swinging open. Hermione did a quick mental calculation, counted the flights of stairs she had gone down, and realised that her idea had been correct; the one she was following was heading to the Department of Mysteries. But for what reason? She burst through the door and ran straight down the corridor, following the echoing sounds, which led her past door after door, until a room which she had been in only once before. The Death chamber.

The sounds she had been following were gone. A glance around the room revealed nothing out of the ordinary. Moving swiftly and silently, Hermione kept scanning the room. The only visible object was the veil, and she did not want to get too close. Memories of her fifth year flashed through her mind. Could this be another trap? She quickly dismissed the idea. Where was this person?!

Moving quickly across the chamber, Hermione finally heard the footsteps once more. She swirled around, turning her back to the veil. There stood a man, fully clothed in Death Eater robes. Hermione had thought that she could identify many of the Death Eaters by sight. But this man…he had a quality she could not place. She knew that she recognised this man from somewhere, but… He started to speak. "Granger… Potter's little friend. What would he do if he found out that you were gone?"

"Gone? I'm not going anywhere!" Hermione said confidently.

"Oh really? You forget, Granger, where you stand." He said, indicating something over her shoulder. Hermione spun around and her eyes widened as she saw the veil. "Yes, Granger, the veil. Goodbye!" He cast a curse at Hermione and she fell, her eyes not leaving her attacker until he faded away from her sight.

* * *

"The start of yet another year," Albus Dumbledore started his traditional start-of-term speech. "And just a few announcements. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden to _all_ students." The emphasis on the word "all" got a light laugh from the Gryffindor table. "Secondly, a list of all objects that are disallowed is available to those who wish to see it in the caretaker's office. Thirdly, we have a new member of staff. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year will be Professor Polaris." There was a polite applause interrupted by a figure, having appeared from thin air, falling to the floor with a SLAM!

There were several shrieks of surprise. The figure raised its head slightly and then fell away in a dead faint.

* * *

A/N yes, I'm back! And the fact that I'm posting a new fic must mean that there will be no sequel to "Hey, Diary!" correct? YES. THERE WILL BE NO HAPPY ENDING!!!!

Ok, well, that's "Hey, Diary!" talked about. How about this one? Yes, it will be Hermione/Sirius. I'd like to thank my beta, coolkitten12 for being fabulous, and xxx-DaydreamBeliever-xxx who actually read through this chapter a lot, despite the fact that I told her that she had to read it when it was posted. Oh, well! Oh, and she also helped me come up this the title. Thank you!!

Well, that's it from me. You've read it, so why not review? **(coolkitten12 – go on, it'll make her day). **I've already written and typed up chapters two, thee and four and I've started on chapter five. The more feedback I get, the more inclined I'll be to post them. Tell me what you think. Lul, J

Additional: I have written a Harry/Hermione one-shot, inspired when I was on a trip with school, sitting next to a guy who I used to fancy. Please read and review it: ) J


	2. Explanation

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Chapter 2: Explanation

"Miss?" Hermione opened her eyes briefly, but closed them quickly, groaning. She was in the Hospital Wing…again. "Miss?" The voice enquired again.

"Yes, I'm awake." Hermione told the person. She opened her eyes again. It was the Headmaster. Hermione sat up. "Professor Dumbledore? What happened? Did we win? Where're Harry and Ron?"

"Miss…Granger, is it? You, see, there seem to be some problems. First of all, what is the date today?"

"Hermione looked puzzled. 'Something is not right,' she thought. Dutifully, she answered "28th June. Why?"

"And the year?" Dumbledore asked looking interested.

"1998, why? What's going on?" Hermione asked, almost frantic.

"I believe, Miss Granger, that there is a better person to answer that question. Professor Polaris?"

A man stepped from the shadows. Hermione almost didn't recognise him, his hair had been cut, he had gained weight and his face had a vitality that she had never seen in it before. "Sirius?! But…how? You're dead!"

"Everyone thinks that I'm dead? That poses a problem. Hermione, I need you to tell me what the last thing you remember is," Sirius said with an uncharacteristically grave expression on his face.

"I…I was following a Death Eater through the Ministry. He cursed me and I…I fell. I fell into the veil. Oh my God, am I dead?"

Sirius laughed a little at this. "No, you're not dead. That veil doesn't kill you. Hermione, the thing is…you've time-travelled. The date today is the 1st September 1977."

That's a joke, it's got to be." Hermione looked between the two men. It dawned on her that this was no joke. "But…" she started slowly, doing the maths. "That would make it your…seventh year?" she asked Sirius, who nodded. "But…how?"

"The veil. It's apparently not what the Ministry thinks it is. I've spent the past couple of weeks reading," at this, Hermione gave him a disbelieving look. He glared at her and continued, "about the veil. Despite the fact that it's in the Department of Mysteries, it has been written about a lot."

"So…what? It's a time machine?" Hermione asked.

"Of sorts," Sirius answered with a grin. "Apparently, several centuries ago the Ministry stopped using it for time-travelling because it's unpredictable."

"It doesn't always go to the same time?" Hermione ventured, looking interested. Sirius nodded. Hermione sat back in the bed, getting into the subject. "But how does it "choose" which time to send you to? Is it random?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not that my research says. Basically, as I understand it, it sends you to a time and place that is important to you. Well, that's what some say, others say that it is just a method of cleanly killing someone. But, I think we've proven that to be wrong seeing as A: it's 1977 and B: neither of us is dead." Hermione laughed. It had been ages since she had laughed properly. The war against Voldemort had taken its toll on everyone. Her sixth year had been the hardest for Hermione. So many of her friends had lost family that it seemed that the school was in a constant state of mourning.

Something suddenly clicked into place in Hermione's mind. "Hang on a second. Professor Polaris?"

Sirius laughed. "Nice, Hermione, that took you all this time to realise what the Headmaster had called me. Yes, I'm going by a different name now. I can hardly say to someone, 'Hi, I'm Sirius Black. Yes, that's right; I am the same person as the teenager.' Can you imagine the reactions? And yes, I am teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione laughed again. "Oh, so you think I'm stupid? Thanks, Hermione." She stopped and immediately corrected him.

"No, I don't think you're stupid, I just think that with your reputation at school, teaching might be a little too responsible for you."

"Ok, so maybe you have a point there. However, I need to do something. I can't just sit around all day reading or playing pranks (as fun as that might be)."

"But what about me?" Hermione asked. It had abruptly occurred to her that she was stuck in another time.

"I was discussing this with the Headmaster," Sirius's head turned in the direction of where Dumbledore had previously been. He appeared to have gone some time ago. "Oh, well. He had the idea of you sticking close to me, so if one of us does slip up, we've got the other to back us up. Since neither of us had any idea when you came from, we thought that you should be either a student here at the school, or an assistant to myself." Hermione thought about it briefly before giving him her answer.

* * *

A/N well, another chapter done. What do you think? Let me know in a review, maybe (HINTING????? ME????? NEVER!!!!!!). Anyway, I know this chapter is full of talking, but I had to get the explanation over before we can get to any sort of plot line (not that there's much action in this story or anything, but stuff will happen). **(coolkitten12: come on you know you want to review, just think how good that was, doesn't she deserve a review for that?)**

For anyone who thinks Sirius is a little bit OOC: OK, so he's not the man in the books - bitter, depressed, all that. He's back in time, when his best friend is still alive - give him a break - the guy's allowed to be happy!

lul, J


	3. Conversation

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Chapter 3: Conversation

(A quick recap…

"Since neither of us had any idea when you came from, we thought that you should be either a student here at the school, or an assistant to myself." Hermione thought about it briefly before giving him her answer.)

"Your assistant. I've finished my seventh year and repeating it would be just too dull. As your assistant, I can research the veil when not working."

Sirius nodded. That made sense. Well, of course it did, Hermione said it. "Sounds like a plan. Of course, you will have to assist me, marking, preparing classes, occasionally demonstrating, that kind of thing. That ok?"

"Absolutely."

"Brilliant."

"Fantastic."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"You are," Sirius replied. Hermione smiled.

"Nice, Polaris. Really mature." It was then that the nurse came in.

"Professor, you really shouldn't be aggravating my patient."

"Aww, Madame Pomfrey, I'm not aggravating her, I'm just stimulating her mind." Sirius tried.

"You sound just like young Sirius Black, Professor. It doesn't work for him and it won't work for you. Now keep quiet or leave."

"Madame Pomfrey, can I go?" Hermione asked quickly, wanting to get out of the Hospital Wing as soon as possible. The nurse just stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

"Go? Not a chance, you may have a concussion." The reply was instantaneous.

"But I feel fine. Can't I go with Professor Polaris and if I do feel bad he can bring me back?" Hermione tried quickly, desperate to get away from the glaringly white room.

The nurse thought about it for a second, and then said "Oh, all right, but! If there is even the slightest change I want you back here immediately. Is that understood, Professor Polaris?"

"It's crystal clear, Madame Pomfrey. Come on, oh great assistant of mine. I'll show you to your rooms." Sirius offered his arm and Hermione took it, thankful to be out of the nurse's clutches.

Walking along the seemingly endless corridors in Hogwarts, Hermione asked Sirius what he'd done since arriving in this time.

"Well, I've done a lot of reading on the veil and time travel. I've met some of the students, God, they all look so young! I've spent a lot of time talking to Snape." Sirius said, hiding his grin.

"What?!" Hermione yelled.

Sirius grinned. "Ok, Hermione, aren't you supposed to be the cleverest witch of your age? Now, we both know that Snape and I are never going to get along in our own time, so why would we now? I was joking."

"Sirius Black you deserve death! I was scared out of my mind that I'd have to 'hang out' with my future teacher." Hermione countered.

"First of all, it's Professor Polaris. Second of all, you 'hang out' with Remus and he was your teacher. Third of all…well, there isn't a third point, but still. Anyway, I've been hanging out with the Marauders." Sirius looked at Hermione, trying to gage out her reaction. When she stopped dead, her reaction became obvious.

"Siri…Polaris! You idiot! How can you do that? The timeline could be damaged beyond repair! You could end up killing yourself, older or younger. Voldemort might not fall, any number of things could go wrong."

"Hermione, take a chill pill." The woman in question glared at him. "It's ok, I remember myself teaching (not that I knew it was me), so I'm not destroying the timeline. Destroying the timeline would be not teaching." He smirked in self-satisfaction.

"Ok, first of all "chill pill"?!" Hermione imitated Sirius. "How old are you, thirteen? Second of all, you may have a point. Third of all, why didn't you mention that you remember teaching yourself before?" Hermione asked.

"Well…it just didn't seem important. Anyway, you know now."

The last few minutes of walking were spent in a companionable silence. Upon reaching a room, which Hermione recognised as the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Sirius opened the door for his assistant, allowing her to enter before him.

"Thank you," she said, looking around the room. There was an extra door, one she had never seen before.

"This must be the door to your rooms. If they work the same way mine do, you go through that door and say the password you wish to use. That's it. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Hermione walked through the door.

"Goodnight." Sirius whispered at her retreating back.

Giving her chosen password, "tempus," Hermione looked around her rooms briefly. Looking around the bedroom, Hermione saw an assortment of clothing in a wardrobe. She pulled on a vest top and a pair of shorts and climbed into bed.

She tossed and turned, trying to get more comfortable. Thoughts of Harry and Ron in the Ministry, fighting Voldemort and his army, plagued her mind, keeping her from falling asleep.

* * *

A/N What do you think? Good? Ways it could be improved are greatly appreciated. But, of course, that means that you've got to review. What a shame! **(Coolkitten12: go on; just leave a review, even if it's only 1 word!) **Oh well. I'll post the next chapter soon, hopefully. Lul, J. 


	4. Education

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Additional: I do not own the song – that was the Spice Girls.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Chapter 4: Education

Hermione woke up after a night of restless sleep. Waking up after very little sleep was not much of a shock to her body; NEWT revision had kept her up a lot of nights so she was used to it. She looked around the room, disoriented for a second before she remembered the events of the previous day. She was in the past, twenty years ago, in the Marauders' seventh year, with Sirius. Her mind went to Harry and Ron once more before she got out of bed and prepared for the following day.

Sirius, on the other hand, had slept like a rock. He woke up in a good mood, pleased that he finally had someone else from his own time to talk to. He hated having to watch what he said around everyone. At least with Hermione, he knew he could say pretty much anything about his past and couldn't get into trouble for "destroying the timeline." Hermione. Know-it-all extraordinaire, best friend to his godson and a rather attractive young woman. Not that he'd thought about her in _that_ way, it was just an observation. A very accurate one, said a part of his brain that sounded suspiciously like James. Sirius ignored this, and started on his usual morning routine.

Sitting in her living room, Hermione was deep in boredom. Being an early riser is a blessing and a curse, she thought to herself. Yes, she had plenty of time to get washed and dressed, but as always, there was nothing else to…

Knock, knock, knock. Hermione stood up quickly and answered the door. Sirius stood there, grinning like an idiot, and gave a small bow. "Good morning, milady. Would you be so kind as to join me for breakfast?" Hermione stared. Ok, was Sirius always like this or did he know something she didn't? Deciding which it was, she chose to play along.

"Why kind sir! I would love to join you. But first," Hermione took off the falsely cheerful voice, "what is it?"

Sirius sighed. He'd been caught by a girl who barely knew him. "Ok, so I know which class I have to teach first. Is that a crime?"

"It is if you're withholding information from your assistant, Professor." Hermione emphasised the last word and laughed. The idea of Sirius teaching, being responsible, was still a novelty. "So who have you…"

"We," Sirius corrected.

"Ok, who have we got to deal with first?"

Sirius grinned. "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Oh, and Snivellus."

Hermione scowled. "Don't call him that. He's on your side." At this Sirius snorted. "Ok, you don't like him, but if you don't want anyone to know that you're Sirius Black from the future, then you have to treat him like the rest of your students."

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius laughed. Hermione glared at him. They left Hermione's quarters, Hermione's arm linked with Sirius's.

The walk down to breakfast was unusually subdued. Sirius kept glancing around, trying to glimpse his past self while Hermione was thinking about the upcoming day. To be honest, she hadn't really expected to ever have any teaching experience, aside from aiding her friends at school she had thought about it briefly, but educating others was not nearly as much fun to her as learning new information herself. She and Sirius walked on, both with their minds on different things.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone. As the headmaster told you last night, I am Professor Polaris, and I'll be teaching this class for now. This is my assistant, Miss Range, I'm sure you all saw her arrival last night. Terrible portkey incident. Now, unlike all your other teachers, I will not start this year by lecturing you on its importance. You all know that you're taking exams at the end of the year, I don't need to remind you. I will, however, start this year saying this: do not expect to rest on your laurels this year. I will be pushing you to your furthest. I am going to learn all of your strengths and weaknesses. We're going to start the syllabus by talking about something I think you should have done last year at the latest. The Unforgivable Curses. So called because the use of any of them will earn you a life sentence in Azkaban. Who here can name an Unforgivable?" Hermione was having a feeling of déja vu. Sirius looked briefly at her, and she suspected that he knew that the Polyjuice Moody had asked a similar question of his fourth year class. Unsurprisingly, very few students raised their hands. "Mr Snape?"

"The Imperius Curse – one can control their victim's actions."

"Yes, absolutely right. The Imperius Curse can cause a fair few problems in law enforcement. Guilty men can claim that they are forced to commit their crimes by another. Another curse? Mr Lupin?"

"Cruciatus Curse. The victim is put under excruciating pain."

Polaris nodded seriously. "And the last one?" He looked around the room. An unexpected figure raised a hand. "Mr Black?"

Young Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "Avada Kedavra. The killing curse."

Polaris regarded the teen. He knew how hard it was to admit that he knew _that_ curse. "Yes, very good." He turned and wrote these up on the board. "The ministry, while they have your best interests at heart, do not think that learning about this part of the curriculum in detail is necessary for students of any age. However," his eyes swept the room "a war is coming, and believe me, you don't want to learn about these curses first hand. So, I'm going to demonstrate. Hermione?" Polaris's assistant stood up, marking off the page she had been reading, and walked so she was standing a couple of meters from him. "Imperio."

A blank look took over Hermione's face. Through her mind floated a voice. 'Sing.'

'Yes, sure, why not? Sounds like a good idea.' A tune came from Hermione's mouth.

_Candle light and soul forever,  
A dream of you and me together,  
Say you believe it, say you believe it  
Free your mind of doubt and danger,  
Be for real, don't be a stranger  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it  
Come a little bit closer, baby, get it on, get it on  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one _

I need some love like I never needed love before  
(wanna make love to ya, baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(wanna make love to ya, baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be

Polaris lifted the curse and Hermione blushed at the applause coming from the students. Polaris smiled briefly at Hermione before indicating that she could go back to her book. Looking around the class, Polaris continued his lecture. He then demonstrated the remaining Unforgivables on a rat that he had found in the castle. Hermione noticed the smug look on the teacher's face as he saw one pupil looking particularly uncomfortable at the untimely demise of the rodent. After setting homework, the bell rang and most of the students left quickly to get to lunch. The remaining four students approached Polaris and his assistant.

"Hi, Professor. Nice lesson." Remus Lupin said.

"Very interesting," said Sirius Black, his eyes on Hermione, who moved to Polaris' side. Polaris noticed this.

"Oh, yeah. This is Hermione, my…assistant."

"Nice to meet you. James Potter." The boy held out his hand. Hermione took it, smiling. "This is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and…"

"Sirius Black, mademoiselle." He bent down and placed a feather-light kiss on the back of Hermione's hand. She smiled politely before going back to her and retrieving her book. "Is it any good?" Sirius asked, desperate to start a conversation with the young woman.

"It's fascinating," Hermione answered, not elaborating.

"What is it?" Remus asked. Hermione held up the spine so the others could read it.

"_Beyond the Veil_. What's it about?" Peter asked, looking as if any other conversation on the planet would be more interesting.

"Basically, there is an object in possession of the ministry, a veil, which the academic world knows to be for time travelling, although the ministry still believes that putting people through it kills them."

"Wow! That sounds interesting." Sirius said, obviously trying to impress Hermione.

"You know what, guys? It's lunch time. Shall we go?" Polaris asked. The boys nodded. Various voices bid the teacher and his assistant goodbye.

"Hermione, it was a pleasure to meet you." Sirius said with a smile, as he left the room.

Hermione turned to Polaris. "Well, that could have been a hell of a lot worse. Sirius was…" Hermione paused looking for the right word.

"Flirtatious? Arrogant? Full of himself?"

"You do know that the last two are synonyms, don't you?" Hermione asked, smiling. Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Ok, now I think that young Sirius is more mature than you are!"

* * *

During dinner Hermione and Polaris sat together discussing anything they could think of.

On the other side of the great hall, Sirius Black could not keep his eyes off of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching assistant.

* * *

A/N what do you think? Any good? Reviews are more than welcome! **(coolkitten12: I personally loved this chapter didn't you?! I want to no what happens next and I'm sure all you lovely reviewers out there do too, but we will only find out if you review so go on! Xx) **Lul, J x 


	5. Flirtation

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Chapter 5: Flirtation

Hermione's idea of Heaven: a quiet room, lots of books and voicing ideas out loud to another who is researching the same subject.

Browsing through the pile of books the headmaster had provided them with, Sirius and Hermione were having a relaxing Saturday afternoon in his office, trying to find a way to reverse-engineer the magic of the veil. They needed to find a way to get themselves back to their own time, the sooner the better.

"We could just try walking back through it," Hermione suggested, feeling as if this was the kind of thing Ron would think of, an obvious attack.

Sirius laughed softly. "That was the first thing I tried when I woke up. Needless to say that it didn't work." Sirius turned over the page he was looking at. He wasn't really reading the words on the page; he just scanned until he saw the word 'veil' jump off of the page.

"Have you tried anything else?" Hermione asked, thinking that she really should have asked this before they started researching. Sirius just shook his head, keeping his head down over the book. They had been at this for over an hour now and they were no nearer to finding an answer now than they had been before. Turning the final page of the book and realising that he had indeed completed it, Sirius closed the large tome and rotated his neck, feeling a large amount of tension that had built up over the period of time. Hermione glanced up at him, smiling in reminiscence. Harry had done a similar thing when he, Ron and Hermione had been trying to find a way to complete the second task during the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione only hoped that she and Sirius had more luck than her friends and she had had back when they were fourteen.

Sirius was just about to suggest that they take a break and go and get some food from the kitchens when there was a knock at the door. Sending a puzzled look towards Hermione, he went to answer the caller while she moved the books to the back of the shelves, out of view of any students or teachers alike. Sirius was shocked to see a small group of students standing outside of this office door.

"Hi, Professor Polaris. I was just wondering, could you answer a question on the Unforgivables for me?" Remus Lupin asked.

Sirius recovered quickly from the shock, inviting the boys in to have a seat. "I guess I should be honoured, a visit from the four of you, for just one question." He stated with a grin, ushering the boys into various conjured seats.

"Aww, come on, um, Sir. We haven't seen you since yesterday's class, we missed you." James Potter said, laughing.

"I bet you did," the professor muttered, observing the look that his younger self was giving his assistant. He supposed that he should be pleased with the fact that young Sirius would content himself with admiring Hermione from a distance (especially after she had brushed him off at their first meeting), unlike…

"So, what was the question?" Sirius asked, getting his mind off of what would come and back on to what was happening now. Remus told him his query and Sirius set about answering him.

Sirius and Peter held their own conversation, mainly Sirius talking and Peter listening, and were quite undisturbed. James, not standing to be the only one of his friends to be alone, struck up his own conversation with the person he was sitting nearest to. "So, Hermione, are you really interested in teaching?" He flashed the young woman his trademark grin, usually reserved for one other person, and ruffled his hair lightly.

If Hermione found anything about his behaviour odd, it didn't show. "Yes, I really enjoy passing on information. I've had a lot of practice," she said with a smile. "I was always helping out my friends with their homework; I guess that's where I picked up my love of educating others."

"Are you going to teach here at another time? Surely you know of the rumours that the Defence position is jinxed. No-one's lasted more than a year for ages – most people say since the late fifties, early sixties." James said, with a sly smile, hinting at a hidden knowledge.

"I might, it's a definite possibility, but it will probably be years from now. If not teaching, I may go into research. How about yourself? Any future plans?" Hermione asked James, trying to see if he was doing what she thought he was. If he was, then the next thing he said would make no mention of his girlfriend, if he did mention Lily, then she was imagining things.

"I'm going to be an Auror. Well, if I pass potions, that is. I don't think Professor Slughorn is too fond of me." He gave a small laugh.

"I wonder why," Hermione said sarcastically. "You must admit, Mr Potter…"

"James," the boy in question corrected her. Hermione ignored him.

"Mr Potter, that you've got a bit of a reputation, you and Mr Black. I'm almost certain that the reputation for trouble making extends into lessons, which include Potions."

James was about to defend himself, when Remus stood, thanking his professor and said, "Ok, I'm done. Dinner's just about to start, so we'll go now. Happy with that?" he enquired of his friends. Sirius and Peter jumped up, but James looked upset at having to leave the conversation with the young woman beside him. He slowly rose, smiled gently at Hermione and followed his friends out of the room. The Defence professor glared at the retreating student.

"What's that for?" his assistant asked.

"What's what for?" Sirius replied elusively.

"That glare, the one you just gave James." Hermione clarified, unnecessarily. Sirius just ignored her and left the room, waiting outside the door for her to follow. She did so, reluctantly, allowed Sirius to put up his wards around the door to his office and accompanied him to dinner.

Hermione knew that Sirius did not like James's apparent fascination with her. The obvious reason, she supposed, would be that James was supposed to be in love with Lily, not have a crush on the new Defence teaching assistant. Could that really be the case? Hermione shook her head. Of course it was. There was the future at stake if James didn't continue his relationship with Lily. She pushed the information to the back of her mind, and enjoyed the gentle walk to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

A/N what do you think? Reviews would be nice you know, a chance to know that people out there are still reading this HINTHINT I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my amazing beta Coolkitten12, who has some really good Princess Diaries fics on this site, so go have a look! Oh, well that's it from me. No, it's not. If you still haven't checked out my Harry/Hermione one shot "One Day" please, read and review it. I quite enjoyed not paying attention to which ever poet was on stage at the time (it might even have been the examiner) and writing something a little different from normal. (**Coolkitten12: Yer that was really boring and I know your inspiration for that one shot don't I Lol. Please people R+R, you like the story so be nice to J and give her some happiness)** Lul, J 


	6. Realisation

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary as an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Chapter 6: Realisation

An imposing figure stood in the centre of a large, circular room. Around him, bodies of men and women lay still and pale. The man's followers were cheering, laughing, as two young men were thrown to the floor by masked figures. The leader of the group fingered his wand.

The dark haired man spoke to his captor. "You'll never win, Tom. There will always be someone to oppose you."

His redheaded companion said nothing, but the defiant look on his face said more than words ever could.

"Potter, even with your death fast approaching, your likeness to your father is astounding. His own stupid remarks were what got him killed, and now yours will be too. Bellatrix!" he called to one of the masked individuals. "Take care of Weasley. Goodbye, Potter. Avada Kedavra!"

"Noooooooooooooo!" Hermione woke up screaming.

"Shh, Hermione, it's ok. It was only a dream."

"Sirius?" Hermione asked. "Oh, God. It was awful." Hermione threw herself into Sirius's open arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked, running his hands over her back.

"Voldemort killed Harry and Ron. There's not really that much to tell." Hermione admitted. "I'm just so worried that while I'm now, they're dying and Voldemort is taking over the wizarding world and everyone who isn't dead is enslaved and…"

"Hermione, even if it is happening, which I doubt it is, there is nothing that we can do here and now." Sirius told her, still trying to calm down the near hysterical woman.

"Hang on," Hermione pulled away from Sirius. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not glad you're comforting me but…"

"The walls between your rooms and mine are very thin. You were muttering quite a bit, and quite loudly, before you woke up. I came in to see if you were all right. Obviously, I found my answer," Sirius said.

"Ok, that I get. How did you get in here? I mean, you don't know the password, do you?"

"No, but seeing as I am a teacher, I have access to places most other people don't, including my assistant's rooms. You better now?"

"Thanks, yeah. But why did you come? I mean, you didn't have to come, I would've calmed down after waking up."

Sirius just sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the blanket, avoiding answering the question like the plague.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked.

Silently, Sirius got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"James Potter, please pay attention, this could save your life one day. Not to mention your future career choice needs this subject. Now, back to…"

Hermione stopped listening to Polaris now that James had finished watching her intently. Something was going on with him, of that she was sure. Maybe asking Polaris would yield some answers. Hermione giggled internally at the fact that Sirius had chosen another astronomical name, keeping in tradition with many of his family members.

Her eyes followed Polaris as he moved around the front of the class. She finally saw what Harry had described seeing in a Pensieve – an attractive man, not the old man who had spent twelve years wrongly incarcerated in a truly awful place.

"Miss Range?" Polaris's voice echoed through her mind. Hermione started, shocked at her behaviour. She had been staring at Polaris, a man almost twenty years her senior. 'But he doesn't act it,' a traitorous part of Hermione's mind said as she stood up to assist Polaris.

* * *

Dinner that evening was fairly normal; well as normal as you could get at a school filled with adolescents practicing magic. The only exciting thing that happened was that the Slytherin seventh years started singing 'Heads, shoulders, knees and toes', complete with actions. Needless to say that a group of four Gryffindor students got a week's worth of detentions. Otherwise, it was a pretty typical afternoon.

Hermione Range sat, eating her meal and holding a conversation with Minerva McGonagall. The subject of Transfiguration had always interested Hermione and it was nice to learn something beyond the knowledge given in the class at Hogwarts, and the books carried in its library.

After a short pause in the conversation, Minerva nudged Hermione gently and whispered conspiratorially in her ear. "Don't look now, but a certain gentleman has got his eye on you." As Hermione made to look around the room, Minerva stopped her.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, afraid to find out that it was James Potter.

"You're sitting next to him." Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Polaris, AKA Sirius Black, was the person on her other side.

"You don't think that…?" Hermione started.

"From the looks he's been giving you every minute or so? Yes, I do." Minerva said with a tone of finality. She turned to her other side, and struck up a discussion with Dumbledore, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

"He likes me?" Hermione muttered to herself, too low for anyone to hear.

* * *

AN: Any good? Consider this a celebratory present - I finished DH last night (I was busy on Saturday and didn't get much of a chance to read) and it's my birthday!!! What can I say, apart from thanking all my amazing reviewers and, of course, my fantabulous beta, Coolkitten12? Not a lot really. Leave a little comment and make my day? Makes puppy eyes at the computer screen. (**coolkitten12: See she is so desperate she's making puppy eyes at her pc, so make her day and review?? ) **Lol. Lul, J 


	7. Confrontation

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Chapter 7: Confrontation

Working again.

Once more Hermione and Sirius could be found researching a way to get back to their own time. The pile of books they had yet to read had grown – Dumbledore had contacted some bookshop owners abroad who had gladly supplied the old wizard with what he wanted.

Today, however, the research was going a lot slower than it had been previously. This was mostly due to the inattentive behaviour of the two readers, who where both very distracted. Every minute or so, one would glance up at the other briefly and then return to reread the passage they had just read. The seventh time that this happened, the glances coincided; Hermione glanced up to see Sirius looking at her. Both blushed and ducked their heads, hoping that the other had not noticed the act.

One more glance later and Hermione cleared her throat nervously. Sirius looked up at her. "Why…never mind." Hermione returned to the book.

Sirius smiled. "No, go on," he encouraged her.

Hermione blushed. "Why…why do you…why like me?"

It was Sirius' turn to blush. "What is there not to like, Hermione? You are smart, beautiful, intriguing and just generally…perfect."

This puzzled Hermione. Smart, well ok that was true. But she wasn't beautiful or intriguing and she most definitely wasn't perfect. She rose and, with a small smile to Sirius, walked away to think about what he had said.

Sirius hit his head down on the desk. "Nice going, Black. Now she hates you, she thinks that you're a pervert. You are such a moron, falling for a nineteen year old girl." That wasn't true, though. Hermione wasn't a girl. She was a woman, a woman who now hated him. "Sirius Black, you are a complete idiot!" he then left his office and walked into his private rooms, unaware of Remus Lupin standing outside his office door, mouthing the words 'Sirius Black' over and over again.

* * *

Walking the halls of Hogwarts was a great way to get away from life's problems. There were so many halls in Hogwarts that the problems generally had difficulty finding you as long as you kept moving.

And so Hermione Granger had gotten into the habit of walking around the school at the end of her sixth year. Before that, she had spent time collecting her thoughts in the library, but that was the place where Harry and Ron had looked for her first. She needed time to herself but her best friends didn't seem to realise that. And by the end of their seventh year they couldn't even look on the Marauder's Map to see where she was as Filch had confiscated it, again, screaming about thieves. History has a way of repeating itself, it seemed to Remus when he had been informed of this (Filch had confiscated the Map in his own seventh year which led to the Weasley twins acquiring it in their first).

Lost in her own thoughts, Hermione didn't register the fact that walking around while not looking where you are going is not a brilliant idea. The corridors may appear empty, but at Hogwarts you never know. The possibility of someone moving out of a length of wall or from behind a tapestry was just too great to ignore. It was because of this possibility that Hermione crashed headlong into a dark haired figure.

James Potter had just walked out from a tapestry leading to a hallway near to Gryffindor Tower. He was going to find out what was taking Remus so long with the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Running into the Defence assistant was not on his list of "Things To Do" but that didn't stop him from enjoying the event.

"Hermione! I didn't expect to run into you. What a pleasant surprise! How are you?" James asked standing and offering his hand, which Hermione declined. There was something about James's tone of voice that made her cautious of the young man.

"I'm ok, I think, Mr Potter."

"James, please."

"I don't think…" Hermione started.

"It would be slightly more appropriate with what I'm about to ask you." James said charmingly.

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked warily.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend at the end of the month. Would you care to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks for a drink?" James inquired politely. It was true, the young woman was attractive and he had a feeling as to what was going on with her but he fancied a challenge.

"Mr Potter, I'm not sure that that would be proper. I am, in essence, a professor at this school."

"But you're much younger than any other professor here. And you're much prettier!" James insisted, still hoping to get his own way.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but my answer is no."

"Has this got anything to do with the Defence professor? He's quite good looking, some of the girls have been saying. Maybe, you have a crush on him." James teased. "Then again, what kind of name is Polaris? Oh, of course, it's astronomical. Just like Sirius's name is. Coincidence? I think not." Hermione turned to walk away. What was going on? Not once had she ever heard anyone speak of this side of James Potter. Well, unless you counted Severus Snape's version of his school years. She felt James's hand on her arm, grabbing her and pulling her towards him. "Where do you think you're going? Just what is going on with you and Polaris, who, I think, is actually my best friend, somehow."

"You're crazy, Potter. Now get your hands off of me." Hermione tried to reach her wand, but the holster in her boot was too far away to get to without arousing suspicion.

"James!" Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Remus Lupin was running down the hall. "James, let go of her."

"Why should I? The little slut's probably been dreaming of this since we first met, right Hermione?" James asked, twisting Hermione's arm behind her back painfully.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter? Have you gone insane, or do you just want to be expelled for assaulting a professor?"

James laughed. "What is she going to do, tell Polaris? Like he'd tell on…" Remus's fist hit James's jaw with a sickening noise. This was enough to slacken his hold on Hermione's arm which was pulled out of his grasp by its owner.

"Hermione, run." Remus growled at the woman. She didn't need to be told twice. Running around the corner and straight into the one person she didn't want to see: Professor Polaris, AKA Sirius Black.

* * *

A/N well? Thanks to my reviewers and my Beta Coolkitten12 – go check out her Princess Diaries and High School Musical fics on this site. Ok, just so you know, it's not that I don't like James Potter as a character. From what we've heard of him he seems ok after school. But at school he was a bit of a bully to be fair and he seems like the kind of person who's used to getting their own way all the time and doesn't take rejection well. Anyway, that's it for now. TTFN lul J xxx 


	8. Frustration

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Chapter 8: Frustration

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Sirius asked. Hermione couldn't believe it. Since when had her luck been as bad as this? Hermione didn't know – it was normally quite good, she could have a stack of books and pick the correct one first. But this was unbelievable. All she did know was that she wanted to get as far away from James as possible. Harry had been told so often that he was like his father, but Hermione could no longer believe that. Harry would never resort to violence unless absolutely necessary. Using it to assault a woman was beyond his nature. If she could just stay away from James she'd be fine. Sirius, although not a bad guy, was not who she wanted to see right now. "Hermione?" Sirius asked again.

"Um, I'm ok," she answered, avoiding Sirius's questioning gaze. She couldn't tell him, he wouldn't believe her, he'd side with his best friend, right?

"Oh so you were running for no apparent reason?" Sirius asked, sarcastically. Something was wrong with the usually calm and sensible woman.

"I was actually." Hermione responded, walking past Sirius and pretending to be casual, but it wasn't fooling him.

"Hermione? Really, what is it?" Sirius asked, his voice full of concern for the young woman whom he had grown to care for deeply during their time together in the past.

"It's…it was James. He attacked me. He asked me on a date, I turned him down. He thinks that you're you, I mean that Polaris is Sirius Black. I called him crazy, started to walk away and then he grabbed my arm."

"I'm going to kill him!" Sirius growled. He moved in the direction that Hermione had approached him from but the touch of Hermione's hand against his arm stopped him in his tracks. Hermione was shocked that Sirius believed her so quickly, although if he really did like her as he said he did it shouldn't be that much of a surprise to her. She couldn't let him hurt James though, no matter what he had done to her.

"Don't." She said simply.

"But, Hermione, he…"

"Don't. There's no point. He won't try to hurt me when you're here with me" Hermione whispered, so quiet that Sirius could barely hear her. The implications of this sentence hit Sirius like the Knight Bus. Hermione felt safe around him, she needed him to protect her. These thoughts made Sirius feel loved and wanted for the first time in years. Sirius wrapped his arms around the young woman in front of him, holding her close. He was about to lean in and kiss her when he remembered why she had run away from him earlier. He stiffened and pulled himself a step away from the young woman. He couldn't do this, not if she didn't want him to. It'd be no different than what James had done to upset her.

"I'll…I'll see you in class tomorrow, Hermione," Sirius said as he turned and walked away. It broke his heart, but he had to, for both their sakes.

Hermione was shocked. What was going on with him? "Sirius!" she called after his retreating back. The lack of reply hurt Hermione more than his stopping himself from kissing her. Why did he stop himself? Was he just screwing with her mind? "Sirius!"

"'Sirius'? Hermione, what are you talking about?" Hermione spun around. Remus Lupin was standing there, a few metres away looking quizzically at the woman ahead.

Hermione sighed. Why couldn't things be easy? No people to explain to, no secrets to keep – things would be so much better for her if she could just tell someone. "Remus, I can't tell you. It's complicated enough without other people finding out about it."

"What's complicated enough?" Remus persisted. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Honestly, I wish I could tell you but I can't." Hermione insisted, turning to follow Sirius. If she left now, she could catch up before she had no idea where he was.

"Because of your time-travelling?" Remus asked nonchalantly.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "How do you know about the time-tra…?"

"Aha! I was right! You're from the future, right? Otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't let you walk around and find out about now. Wait a second, Dumbledore does know, doesn't he?" Remus asked.

"Yes Dumbledore knows. Is it possible to keep a secret from him?" Hermione asked with a grin. It had been a topic of conversation between her and her friends on many occasions.

"You'd be surprised," Remus muttered under his breath. When Hermione looked like she was going to ask him about it, he cut her off. "So Polaris is actually Sirius Black from the future?"

"Yes." Hermione replied, figuring there was no point in hiding anything from the teen. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"Do you like him?" Remus asked, his eyebrows raised. Hermione said nothing, wishing that the werewolf had not asked this question. It was the one thing she didn't want to tell him. "Hermione? Do you like Sirius slash Polaris?"

Hermione hesitated a second longer before nodding her head. "Yes, I do."

* * *

AN what do you think? You've read it, now review it! Make me smile just that little bit more. As always, thanks to my brilliant beta, Coolkitten12. Lul, J xxx 


	9. Captivation

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Chapter 9: Captivation

Midnight, and Hermione still couldn't sleep. The bed did not feel like its normal comfortable state, the dim light that made its way from behind her curtains streaming from the moon was too bright, the tiny noises just seemed too loud. Most of all, Hermione just couldn't clear her mind.

She kept replaying her conversation with Lupin. She had admitted out loud that she liked Sirius – a thought she could barely comprehend herself, let alone allow Lupin to know. Why had she told Lupin?

She turned onto her side.

Because she needed to have someone to talk to in this time. She was so used to having Ron and Harry to talk to (just to get something off her chest, if not discuss it) that having no-one to tell her problems to seemed foreign and difficult. So she had told the first person who had worked out who Polaris really was – her only objective confidant in a strange time – if you could call the younger version of the man's best friend objective. Had it done her any good?

She tossed over onto her other side.

Yes, she liked Sirius, she really did. He was handsome, intelligent, funny…the list went on. For the first time since she had met him, Hermione could see the qualities that others had told her and her friends of, but had never seen first hand because of the hand that fate had dealt him. But could she really act on her feelings?

Hermione sighed and rolled over, pulling the quilt up to her chest. She didn't know. She knew that Sirius liked her, that much was obvious. But what would Harry think of her dating his godfather? She knew that Harry's opinion didn't matter but she used it as just one of the reasons not to answer her ultimate question.

She rolled over again and pushed the quilt back down to her waist. She couldn't continue this way. She'd never sleep again if she didn't get a straight answer. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled a kimono over the shorts and vest top she was wearing. She crossed the bedroom to the door and paused. Would she really do it?

Taking one look back at the messy blankets on the bed she answered herself. Yes she really would.

Walking though the dark, empty classroom to the door to Polaris's office seemed to take an hour, anticipation building up inside her. She walked through the office to a portrait of a man standing by the Forbidden Forest during a full moon.

"Password?" the man asked.

Hermione hesitated a second before saying "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't actually know the password."

"No password, no entry. Sorry," the man said, turning to enter the Forest.

"Wait!" Hermione called after him. "Could you tell him that I'm here to see him? Only it's kind of important." The man left his frame and the minutes that he was gone for felt much longer. He returned and the portrait swung open allowing Hermione entrance to Sirius's rooms. As she walked into the living room, Sirius entered out of the bedroom. His eyes were full of concern.

"What is it? Another nightmare?" Sirius queried, worried about her. His eyes scanned her appearance, taking in every inch that he saw. Hermione took this as a good sign and answered the question.

"No, not a nightmare," she replied, returning the cursory look over Sirius's body, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Then what's wrong?" Sirius asked, confusion evident on his face.

"I…I couldn't sleep. There's so much I need to…Sirius, I… I like you." Hermione rushed out.

Sirius stood blankly for a few seconds and Hermione's heart sank as he said "you can't."

"What?!" she screamed. "Why not?"

Sirius didn't answer. How could he tell her that she couldn't like him because he knew that she'd break his heart one day and that that day would be the one that would kill him? He remained silent, unable to put this into words.

"Honestly, Sirius. Do you like me?" Hermione asked, desperate not to be rejected.

He couldn't lie to her. But he couldn't tell her the truth. He said nothing.

"Sirius?"

Still nothing

"Sirius! Answer me!" Hermione's eyes showed the desperation; her need for his answer.

He hesitated briefly before striding over to where Hermione stood, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered "Yes." He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY. I've no idea what happened. I just got so caught up in that sucky thing that most people call life that I completely put off doing this. So I'm going to make it up to you. I'm posting the next chapter with this as well. puppydogeyes am I forgiven? Anyway, what do you think (and not just about it being 3 months between posts, yes, that sucks)? You've read it, so review it and make me smile! Honestly, I love to hear what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always appreciated. As always, a HUGE "thank you" to my beta Coolkitten12! Lul, J 


	10. Agitation

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Chapter 10: Agitation

The light pouring in from the open window awoke Hermione. A drowsy contentment refused to lift itself as she felt a warm body holding hers. She smiled as she remembered the events of last night – Sirius kissing her, him carrying her to bed and wrapping his arms around her, keeping her safe and warm as she drifted off to sleep.

Her smile widened as she felt Sirius stir behind her. "Good morning," she greeted, turning to face him and pressing her lips gently to his cheek.

"Hey!" Sirius whispered happily, smiling back at her. "Sleep well?" He asked, tightening his grip around her.

"Very," responded Hermione as she snuggled into his secure embrace.

Noting that the overly large vest top's strap had fallen, Sirius placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder as he said "As much as I would love to stay here with you, we've both got a class to be in less than an hour from now."

"Hmm," was Hermione's only noise as she inhaled the scent of Sirius. _He smells…manly…right_, she thought to herself, her smile broadening.

"Hermione, I can't get up if you don't get off me. And I don't think that I can make myself as handsome as I normally am with less than an hour to do so in, so really, for the sake of everyone who will see me today, you've got to get up!" Sirius said. Hermione giggled. She sat up, adjusting her top slightly, while Sirius brushed his lips against her neck and said "The whole population of Hogwarts thanks you."

"Cute," she muttered sarcastically. She glanced in a mirror on the wall and nearly screamed. Did she really look that bad this morning?

In the time that it took for Sirius to take a shower, Hermione had performed several charms to freshen herself up and got dressed. She was passing Sirius on her way to brush her teeth when he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a long, deep kiss.

"Beautiful."

Hermione blushed. Minutes later when she emerged from the bathroom she saw Sirius reading a book on the history of the Ministry – research for their return home. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Sirius replied, putting the book on the small desk in his living room.

"Well, if the veil sends you to a time and place that is important to you, why have you not tried just walking through it, again?" Hermione asked. Surely this was an obvious thing to do, so the idea must've crossed his mind at one point.

"Honestly, I was enjoying it here too much with the younger version of me and my friends to really appreciate how important the time I came from is to go back. They're all so innocent, carefree. No-one close to them is dead or passing information to the deadliest enemy any of them will face. I like that. If I'd gone through the veil I would've walked straight back out, still in this time."

"What if you were given an incentive?" Hermione asked, suggestively.

Sirius smiled and asked "Such as…?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "The only reason I have to stay back here is you. I miss Harry and Ron and I really want to see them again. I'd go through back to 1998. Would you follow me?"

Sirius didn't even hesitate to think about it. "Of course."

Glancing at the time, Hermione ran out of his rooms yelling "Class!"

* * *

_I've got to concentrate on this book. It's important. But Sirius looks so damn sexy: the way his hair falls into his eyes, the glint in his eyes when he gets really animated about what he says, the stupid grin he has in his face,_ Hermione thought, not realising her book was upside-down.

Time dragged on as Sirius continued his lecture and Hermione continued zoning out and daydreaming. The students enjoyed the enthusiasm with which Sirius discussed Lethifolds. Many students were eager to learn the Patronus charm despite its difficulty and the assurances that not everyone would be able to perform it effectively enough to dispel the beast.

Finally the bell rang signalling the end of the class. Most students filed out of the class with no more than a small smile at Sirius and Hermione. Remus Lupin, on the other hand, walked straight up to where Hermione was sitting with a large smile plastered on his face.

"I came to your room last night. Well, this morning, really. Your portrait said you weren't there, that you'd left. Where could you have been at two in the morning?" He asked sarcastically. Hermione blushed. It was all the confirmation Remus needed. "Hermione and Sirius sitting in a tr…"

"What?!" Sirius yelled.

"Oh…you don't know…Remus worked out that you're you. I mean that Polaris is Sirius Black, and that we're from the future."

"Oh…" Sirius said, lost for words.

"Anyway, I meant to ask you. What am I like in the future? Am I doing well or has my…condition got the better of my career?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." Hermione answered.

"I get it, it could change the future etc, etc. Have you thought of a way to get back? I assume that's what you were _trying_ to research this lesson." Remus asked with a sly grin directed at Hermione.

"It is and, yes, I have a plan." Hermione answered, remembering her earlier conversation with Sirius.

"You care to elaborate?" Remus asked, eager to gain any knowledge on such an interesting topic as time-travel.

"I can't – it hints as to what…"

"What will happen in the future. I get it." Remus still looked a little disappointed though.

As Remus left, Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione and said "we should talk to Dumbledore about this."

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

A/N There you go! Didn't I say I'd add 2 chapters! Tell me what you think, I love reading your reviews, they make me feel so warm inside! Thanks as always to my fantabulous beta Coolkitten12, she's been great. Remember: REVIEW!! Lul, J xxx 


	11. Determination

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Chapter 11: Determination

The walk to Dumbledore's office was swift and silent. Both Sirius and Hermione were anxious to get the headmaster's opinion on the plan. If it worked, they could be back with Harry, Ron and Remus. If it didn't…well, the consequences didn't look too good.

"Fudge Flies." Sirius gave the password to the gargoyle. Reaching the top of the stairs, Sirius squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly and knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. Hearing permission to enter, Sirius opened the door slowly and held it open for Hermione to go in first.

"Have a seat," the old man told the time-travellers approaching his desk. "Anything you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Well…you see… I may have found a way to go home. Back to our own time, I mean." Hermione answered timidly.

"And how did you reach this plan?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione grew more brave as she answered. "It's to do with the fundamental nature of the veil. When I first arrived, you told me that the veil sends you to a time and a place that's important to you. All the books that I've read have made that quite apparent as well. So, in theory, if we were to go through he veil while thinking about our own time and the Hogwarts then, then we'd be able get back home. It's kind of brilliant in its simplicity if you think about it."

Dumbledore sat quite still, stunned in shock. He himself had been contemplating the issue of his visitors returning to their own time, yet the easy answer of going back the way that they had come had eluded him.

"I mean, if it works." Hermione concluded, nervously.

"Miss Granger, that is a brilliant plan. My hat is off to you."

Hermione blushed. She didn't know what the fuss was about. She had simply used the facts she had been given to reach a hypothesis. If it did work then she would take any praise, but until then…

"Great. There's just one problem. How would I know where and when to concentrate on going to?" Sirius's voice came from the chair next to Hermione's.

Dumbledore produced the answer from a cupboard in his office. "With this."

Hermione gasped. In front of her was a stone basin with runes etched around it. She read them as "A memory placed in here will be kept alive."

"A pensieve," Hermione breathed. She stared at the rare object the headmaster was holding.

"How does that help?" Sirius asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"We place Miss Granger's memories of that time and place into the pensieve. You then watch the memory from inside of it, and think of it as important while walking through the veil."

"Ok. So when are we going to do this?"

Dumbledore considered this for a second before replying that tomorrow, Saturday, would be more than suitable and that they should make the most of the time they had left in 1977.

Taking this as a dismissal, Sirius and Hermione left the office and made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"What?" Sirius asked, sure he had misheard.

"We're leaving tomorrow, and we can't come back." Polaris repeated for the third time.

"What?"

"Ignore him. Where are you going?" James asked. He had avoided looking at Hermione since she and Polaris had arrived.

"London," Polaris answered. Hermione looked to him and he nodded.

"James, can I talk to you quickly?" She whispered to her best friend's father. They walked to the other side of the room.

"What's up?" SMACK! Hermione's palm made contact with James's face.

"You bastard! I'm glad I'm never going to see you again. I'm glad Harry'll never…" Hermione's yelling stopped with Polaris's hand on her arm, restraining her from slapping again.

"Once was enough. We're going now, it was great knowing you guys. I wish we could meet again." The sorrow was obvious in Polaris's eyes, yet his voice conveyed none of the emotion that he felt. After leaving the room, Remus's voice called out to them.

"What's going to happen to us?" He asked. "Why do you look like you're never going to see us again? We're still…alive aren't we?" His voice quivered at the end.

"Of course you are. Don't be ridiculous," Hermione answered firmly. She turned quickly, unable to look the werewolf in the eye after blatantly lying to him.

"I'm sorry, Remus, there's one thing we really have to do tonight and it could take a while. I'll see you again, I promise." Sirius turned away only to feel Hermione's hand take his and hold it tightly.

"Where would he be?" She whispered.

"This close to dinner time? I can only think of one place. Come on."

* * *

"Mr Pettigrew, a word please." Professor Polaris called across the Great Hall. Peter got up quickly and followed his defence professor to his office. Once there, it was over almost as quick as it began. Two different curses hit the teen: Jelly legs and furunculous. He was unconscious before he hit the floor, ugly growths formed on his face. He was then levitated out towards the dungeons and the people who found him later, still out cold, assumed that he'd been attacked by some Slytherin students out for revenge for one of the many pranks his friends and he had pulled. The group accountable for the actions were never caught.

A/N reviews are always appreciated. This is the last full chapter. The next one is the epilogue and starts with Sirius and Hermione…well, now that would be telling. Review both this one and the epilogue, which I will be posting as soon as I've typed it up and spellchecked. Thanks to my beta, Coolkitten12 – she is awesome. Lul, J xxx


	12. Epilogue

A Paws in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as revolutionary an idea like that may seem to you. JKR owns the Potterverse.

Summary: During the "final battle" Hermione is hit with a curse and falls through the veil. Time Travel HGSB

* * *

Epilogue

Travelling through time, by whatever means, takes a lot out of a person. Without the proper attention to themselves, one can quickly become exhausted. Because of its unique properties, travelling via the Veil guarded in the Ministry of Magic is even more energy draining. Even one passing through the fluttering material can cause enough exhaustion to knock a person to unconsciousness. It was for this reason that, even though an hour had passed, Sirius and Hermione were still out cold, lying next to each other on the stone floor in the lowest level of the Ministry.

Slowly, each began to stir. Eyelids fluttered open and quickly closed again as one realised how much even the dim light hurt their head. Sirius groaned and did not move. Hermione sat up slowly and surveyed her surroundings.

There were scars on the face of the walls, signs of a battle that had not been there the last time that she had. She glanced at the Veil, standing majestically behind her, rather ominous in its usual stance compared to the adventure it had thrown her through.

"Did it work?" Sirius asked, one hand on his head, the other resting lightly on Hermione's waist.

"Well, we're after when I was – there are signs of curses being thrown – but other than that, I don't know.

"Any way that you can think of to see if we're in the right time?" Sirius asked, slowly sitting up beside the young woman.

Hermione thought about it briefly. "Grimmauld Place," she concluded quickly. "Even if we're wrong, we won't run into people who won't believe what we say, because we couldn't be there unless Dumbledore trusts us enough to tell us of its location."

"Whatever you say. I'll apparate us." Sirius said, standing steadily.

Hermione paused. "Are you sure? I mean, side-along apparation is difficult enough without being injured while…"

"I'll be fine."

"…trying it. We could always take the elevator up and use the floo to … oh. Ok then." Hermione stopped and got up next to Sirius, who placed his hand around her waist, kissed her briefly and apparated the both of them away.

* * *

The hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place was eerie enough when you weren't sneaking around. Sirius and Hermione were outside the ajar door to the kitchen when they heard recognisable voices.

"Where the hell is she? She can't have vanished into thin air! And why would she not check in after the battle?" Harry was yelling, pacing in and out of view of the time-travellers.

"Harry, calm down. I'm sure that Hermione's fine."

"How can you say that, Remus?" Sirius tensed at the sound of his friend's name. " We have no evidence of anything that might or might not have happened."

"I can say that, with absolute certainty, Hermione is fine." Remus said calmly to Ron.

"But how…?"

"Because she is standing right outside this door."

Sirius barely had time to move out of sight before Harry pulled the door open and hugged Hermione hard enough that she struggled to breathe.

"Harry…Can you…?"

"Nope!" The duo almost fell to the ground as Ron ran over and joined the hug.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, as the hug disbanded.

"It's a long and complicated story. First of all, there's someone I'd like you to meet. An old friend."

"Old? 'Mione I'm hurt!"

"Well, you are compared to us, Sirius." Hermione said, grinning at the look on Harry and Ron's faces.

Remus took one look at Sirius and asked "Polaris?"

"Yeah," Sirius responded.

"Explain," was all Harry could manage, still trying to overcome the shock at seeing someone he had thought to be dead.

So Hermione told the story, with a little input from Sirius.

"There's just one more thing, guys," she said, moving towards Sirius and taking his hand in hers. "We're together."

* * *

Fin

A/N complete! At last!! A huge thank you to anyone who read and reviewed (and just a big thank you to anyone who read this). Thanks to my beta and to my friends who are all awesome (even if I forget it sometimes). Just one thing left to say: Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
